


life is a highway

by jamespottersimp



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), cars - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Famous, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, lightning mcqueen is a simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamespottersimp/pseuds/jamespottersimp
Summary: when lightning mcqueen stumbles into the tiny town, radiator springs, does he find his new home?
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater/Lightning McQueen, lightning McQueen - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. she'd be california

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is short but that's ok

Lightning McQueen was sick of all the fame. He was tired and exhausted and no one really knew the real him, no one cared about the real him.  
“they’re out there somewhere mcqueen I just know it” he said sighing in the mirror “only where?”   
He finished his new paint job and looked at himself, all hot and shiny, if he was a state he’d be california he thought to himself.   
“Come on lightning, it's time to go” his agent called to him.   
he had a big race tomorrow, he wasn’t looking forward to it. after all of it it would end with him going home all alone. He finished putting his belongings in his trunk and drove into Macs truck. they quietly drove to the next race destination.   
while he was listening to rascal flatts and daydreaming about finding his perfect match his big eyelids shut and he drifted off. but what he didn’t know is that mack was doing the same.   
He awoke to the bright lights of many cars coming his way, after dreaming about his future spouse. He was still humming his favorite song, Life is a Highway, because life really was a highway, only he didn't really like the highway he was on right now, he did not want to ride this highway at all.   
“What happened? Where am I?”   
He saw a train coming his way and jumped over it racing over to the red bus in front of him only to find it wasnt mack it was a grouchy old bus. While he was trying to find Mack a crazy old police car came speeding his way, nothing would stop him though he needed mack. Suddenly he realized he wasn't on the interstate he was headed toward a tiny city. He drove right into a tiny statue, which sent him flying all over town until he got tangled in a bunch of wires. A hot older man, mcqueen noticed him as the police car came over to him. “Boy you are in a lot of trouble now” the police car said, Mcqueen didn’t know if he was disappointed or trying to be sexy. But mcqueen didnt care he needed to find Mack and get to the race.


	2. bless the broken road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lightning McQueen meets mater and figures out everyone in radiator springs is sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing cars fan fiction is free therapy.  
> also I don't listen to rascal flats but I will be naming every chapter after one of their songs  
> and Route 66 is now route 69, please I'm so funny.  
> AND the next chapter will be longer and angsty cos the sheriff is a l o s e r

He awoke and took in his surroundings, his eyes quickly adjusted to the car in front of him. This car was hot and rusty, mcqueen needed to know who it was. “Kachow” mcqueen said in his head.  
The car quickly said, “morning sleeping beauty” in his thick hot country accent. The sexy car continued, “boy I was wondering when you was gonna wake up” Before mcqueen could process who this car was he quickly told the other car to take whatever they wanted. All the other car did was laugh, a laugh that filled mcqueens soul with peace and love. The laugh was warm and bright and everything he was missing from his life.  
While mcqueen was in the midst of his panic the other car said, “i like you already, my name's mater.”   
“Mater?” mcqueen asked making sure he really caught this sexys car name  
“Yeah” the car laughed innocently, “like tow mator without the tow”  
“Mater” mcqueen thought to himself what a perfect name for someone so sexy and yet so sweet.  
“What's your name?” Mater asked catching him off guard did he really not know who he was?  
“You don't know who i am?” mcqueen asked, was mater really that different from all the other cars?  
“No,,, is your name Mater too?” Mater asked, looking suspiciously at the other car.  
Mcqueen quickly realised that he was missing his race and told mater he needed to get to california as fast as possible.  
“Where am I?” he asked mater  
“Radiator springs, the cutest little town ever”  
Mcqueen didnt know if he would consider the town to be cute but he definitely thought mater was, with his sexy accent and his toothy grin and his rusty old paint job.   
“You know i love the town, can you take me to see the rest of it?” mcqueen asked, hoping to get to spend time with mater.  
Just as him and mater finally started going somewhere the police car, who mcqueen found out was the sheriff, came up and told mater not to talk to mcqueen. Mcqueens heart broke, why couldn't he talk to him? Perhaps the police car had a crush him and was jealous seeing him and mater talking, McQueen thought. But he quickly remembered he destroyed the town's roads so he was in trouble.  
“We will talk later mater”   
He was quickly rushed into court before he could think about mater. He stood in front of the sheriff who looked at him for a little longer than he needed to.   
“Hey welcome to court” the sheriff smiled seductively and winked at Mcqueen “have you got an attorney?” the sheriff asked glancing his eyes around  
“No-” mcqueen started but was quickly cut off by a thick sexy accent.   
“Yes, I'm his attorney,” mater said, staring into the sheriff's eyes.  
Just then the doors burst open and a blue shiny car came out mumbling about who wrecked his town. Mcqueen gulped “why is everyone in this town so sexy?” he thought to himself.  
The blue car who mcqueen figured out was the mayor went to the front of the courtroom still mumbling until he made eye contact with mcqueen, he stared then said he wanted mcqueen thrown out of his town.   
Mcqueen was about to say something until another blue car came through the doors. “Sorry im late” she said driving to the front of the courtroom. She started rambling about route 69 and the mother road although mcqueen was distracted at how maters eyes glistened.  
“Flow, what do you have at your store?” the blue car asked the mint green car who said something about selling gas. Mater started laughing “there is something so sexy about being immature” mcqueen thought.  
After several hours of staring into maters eyes at court he was sentenced to 5 days community service. “5 more days in this sexy town, all because i broke the road? Well then bless the broken road.” he thought silently  
After his court hearing the blue car that was speaking in court came up to him.  
“Hey so 5 days of community service huh?” she laughed  
“Yeah it's gonna be tough” he smiled sweetly  
“Anyways the sheriff is gonna ask you out, don't say no to him, trust me love” she said in a much more serious tone.


	3. these days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lightning mcqueen goes on a date with the sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need mental help nothing about this makes sense

“hey mcqueen” the sheriff said waking up lightning mcqueen,   
“oh-umm hey” he said glancing around the room to see if any one else was there.   
the sheriff bite his lip staring into mcqueen's eyes, “you’re very hot yknow?”   
“umm thanks?” mcqueen said  
“let’s go out.” he demanded   
mcqueen didn’t like the sheriff he wanted to go see the sexy tow truck. He always thought about mater and his sexy accent and his sexy rust. “no thanks” he said, his red paint on his cheeks getting a little redder.  
“no…? listen here, i’m the sheriff you listen to me. or i’ll throw you out of my town.”   
throw him out but he just got here he wasn’t ready to leave the town. he wasn’t ready to leave mater.   
“oh well than i guess i will”   
“good” the sheriff winked and escorted McQueen out onto the road. Everyone was glaring at him. had they all wanted to date him, he wondered.   
“hey table for 2 please” the sheriff said winking at the owner of the towns only restaurant.   
the van that had many pastel colors and a flower print. looked at the two of them with red eyes. “ok.” he smiled.   
the two went and parked around the table the sheriff smiling at mcqueen. “tell me about yourself” he said biting his lip again   
“oh- um well i’m a racer.” mcqueen giggled  
“of course you are sexy” he winked “what is a hot racer like you doing in radiator springs?”   
“i just followed route 69, i’m looking for love” mcqueen blushed   
“let’s go back to my garage, yeah?”   
“ok”   
mcqueen followed the sheriff out of the restaurant. he heard a song playing down the road he thought he’d recognized.  
“stay here queens i’ll be back.” the sheriff said  
the song he heard was getting louder now. of course! it was “somebody to love” by queen. lightning mcqueen favorite band. wow! whoever was playing it had amazing taste. lightning mcqueen loved freddie mercury.   
“turn it down mater.” a voice called from behind him.   
“sorry sheriff” mater said immediately turning down the beautiful voice of freddie mercury. ”Of course mater would listen to freddie.” mcqueen thought  
“mater you listen to stupid stuff by old guys no one even likes. no one listens to that these days” sheriff yelled   
mcqueen was offended. he loved freddie he’s freddie’s number one fan but before he could say anything he was pulled away and down the road by the sheriff.   
“mater is so stupid i’m sorry about him.”   
mcqueen swallowed “i think he’s cool”   
“shut up racer you know nothing.” the sheriff snapped and dragged mcqueen into his garage.   
mcqueen took in his surroundings, pictures of cars lined the walls. one caught his eye, the one of two old red cars staring dreamily at each other.   
“that looks like my mom and dad” he said and the sheriff turned to him. “what happened”  
“oh they where killed by a sheriff of a small town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that freddie slander it hurt to write. 
> 
> also wtf is wrong with me


End file.
